The present disclosure relates generally to a display for a notebook computer and a method of making a display for a notebook computer.
A conventional display for a notebook computer includes a frame that is made of several parts. For example, a conventional frame can be made from a rear panel and a front bezel. A rear portion of a display panel is fastened to the rear panel and a front bezel is fitted over a front portion of the display panel and fastened to the rear panel to form a display. Such components of a display frame have been made from molded plastic, die cast magnesium, or cold formed aluminum.
However, such conventional displays can be relatively low in strength and stiffness. Due to the relatively low strength and stiffness of the frame, such conventional displays are a recurring site for failures of notebook computers. For example, a conventional display may fail or break when sufficient force is applied to the display, such as a rear surface of the display when the display of a notebook computer is in a closed position.
Furthermore, because the frame of such conventional displays are made of several components, several manufacturing steps are required to construct the displays, such as providing the rear panel of the frame, fastening the display panel to the rear panel of the frame, fitting a front bezel of the frame over the display panel, and fastening the front bezel to the rear panel.